1. Field
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for treating obesity and controlling weight gain in mammals, and more specifically, to an inflatable gastric skirt placed around the stomach to cause a reduced desire for eating for treating obesity and controlling weight gain in mammals.
2. Related Art
Extreme obesity is a major illness in the United States and other developed countries. More than half of Americans are overweight, while nearly one-third are categorized as obese. Obesity is the accumulation of excess fat on the body, and is defined as having a body mass index (BMI) of greater than 30. Many serious long-term health consequences are associated with obesity, such as, hypertension, diabetes, coronary artery disease, stroke, congestive heart failure, venous disease, multiple orthopedic problems and pulmonary insufficiency with markedly decreased life expectancy.
Medical management of obesity including dietary, psychotherapy, medications and behavioral modification techniques have yielded extremely poor results in terms of treating obesity. Several surgical procedures have been tried which have bypassed the absorptive surface of the small intestine or have been aimed at reducing the stomach size by either partition or bypass. These procedures have been proven both hazardous to perform in morbidly obese patients and have been fraught with numerous life-threatening postoperative complications. Moreover, such operative procedures are often difficult to reverse.
One procedure for treating morbid obesity is referred to as a “biliopancreatic diversion.” Biliopancreatic diversion surgery is a reduction of the stomach volume and a diversion of food from the stomach to the final segment of the small intestine, bypassing the beginning and middle portions of the small intestine to limit the amount of nutrients and calories absorbed by the body. This procedure removes about one half of the stomach, and then connects the stomach to the last 250 cm of the small intestine. Some disadvantages of this surgery include patients suffering from protein malnutrition, anemia, gastric retention, diarrhea, abdominal bloating, and intestinal obstruction.
Another bariatric surgery, “gastric bypass,” is a bypass connecting the lower compartment of the stomach to the initial portion of the small intestine. This procedure limits the amount of food that can be ingested at one sitting and reduces absorption of food across the small intestine. In addition to surgical complications, patients may also suffer from acute gastric dilation, anastomotic leak, anemia, and dumping syndrome.
Yet another bariatric surgical procedure is “vertical-banded gastroplasty,” which restricts the volume of the stomach by using staples. In this procedure, staples are placed in the upper stomach region to create a small pouch with a narrow outlet to the remaining portion of the stomach. A band is placed around the narrow outlet to provide support and inhibit stretching of the stomach. In addition to surgical complications, patients undergoing this procedure may suffer from vomiting, ulcers, band erosion, and leaks.
Recently, minimally invasive procedures and devices which create a feeling of early satiety have been introduced into the marketplace in an attempt to address some of the issues above. The LAP-BAND® is a band which encircles the stomach at the region of the fundus-cardia junction; it is a restrictive procedure similar to stomach stapling. The procedure requires general anesthesia, a pneumoperitoneum, muscle paralysis, and extensive dissection of the stomach at the region of the gastro esophageal junction. The procedure also requires continual adjustment of the band, or restriction of a portion of the device. Although less invasive than other bariatric surgical procedures and potentially reversible, the LAP-BAND® does not reduce the volume of the stomach by any great extent and some patients report a feeling of hunger most of the time. Furthermore, once implanted, the LAP-BAND®, although it is adjustable by percutaneous means, may require many iterative adjustments before it is optimally positioned. In addition, the port used to adjust the LAP-BAND® is left inside the patient's body.
Therefore, there is a need for minimally-invasive procedures and devices that eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks of conventional methods and devices that are currently being used to treat obesity.